As If We Never Said Goodbye
by Joley123
Summary: When Chris returns back to the usual Glee set, his feelings for co-star, Cory are rehashed, but could he possibly feel the same? Based around the song 'As if we never said goodbye'


_I don't know why I'm frightened; I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here_

It was such an overwhelming feeling for Chris Colfer; he was finally back with the people he considered his family. But it had seemed so long that it took a minute for him to get readjusted.

Granted, he barely had a minute before Amber ran over and caught him in a hug, quickly followed by Lea, Dianna, and soon he was practically being passed around for the cast to hug like he was some sort of teddy bear, but Chris really didn't mind, he loved them and hugged each of them tightly.

He had gotten to the last of the bunch, it was Cory. _His_ Cory, although his on-screen brother seemed blissfully unaware of the countertenor's feelings.

The taller actor had waited patiently for his friend to reach him and gripped him in a tight bear hug that lasted longer than any of the others. Chris melted into him, taking in how he felt, his scent, he just found him so perfect.

"Get a room!" Mark jeered at the two, causing a blushing Chris to quickly break the hug. Cory didn't seem to notice the abrupt end, and he just ran his hand through his hair.

"Great to have you back dude." He smiled and patted the smaller boy on the shoulder.

_Yes, a world to rediscover, but I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

He was alone in the dressing room, practicing his big solo. He was a little nervous, despite the fact that it was practically a second nature to him. He had just finished when he heard a knock at the door.

Chris cleared his throat. "Come in." He said casually.

"Hey dude." Cory walked in and reclined on the loveseat in the young actor's dressing room. Chris smiled and set his script down on his Broadway-style vanity. "Hey you." He said, facing the man that harbored his affections.

"Miss me?" Cory asked, although he knew the answer.

"Of course I missed you….uh…what was your name again?" Chris teased.

The Canadian actor stuck out his tongue and threw a pillow at him. "Very funny."

"Well duh, I'm hilarious." His younger co-star smirked.

Then Cory sat more upright. "Did you meet anyone?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, he, for some reason, was hoping he hadn't.

Chris played dumb. "Whatever do you mean? I met tons of people, the Warblers were so nice."

Cory rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Colfer, but you _know _what I meant." Chris felt his cheeks burn up. Why was Cory so curious about his love life? He couldn't help but be a bit hopeful.

"I don't know…" he said vaguely. "Darren's a great guy, but—" he was cut off by Naya walking in unannounced.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but we're about to go film Somewhere Only We Know."

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

But? But what? But he's straight and has a girlfriend? But he doesn't feel the same?

It was driving Cory insane, not just because he was dying of curiosity, but the fact that it bothered him so much made him want to punch a hole through a wall.

He leaned against a wall and slumped down.

"Dude what's wrong? You've been acting seriously weird." Mark sat down next to him, looking concerned.

Cory sighed then looked up to face him. "Does Chris….does he like Darren?"

Mark blinked and looked at him like he had suddenly grown an unusual blemish. See, it was obvious to the entire cast, new and old; that Chris was pretty much in love with Cory, even if Lea and Amber were the only ones he actually told.

"Why would you think that?" He asked with some repercussion, unsure if he should blow his friend's cover by telling his crush how he feels, without his permission anyway.

Cory shrugged. "They spent a lot of time together…I mean he even said in an interview that Chris was the better kisser, what am I supposed to make of that?"

Mark's mouth curved into a slight smile. "That you're jealous."

Cory's brown eyes widened and his face went red. "I-I…I am not!" He spattered.

Mark decided not to press the issue. "Well maybe you should talk to him."

_Feel the early morning madness. Feel the magic in the making_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

Chris had just finished his big solo, 'As If We Never Said Goodbye,' and received a standing ovation from the entire cast and crew.

"And cut! Great job, Chris." Ryan called out.

Chris exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath the entire performance. And, like before, the cast, one by one, hugged him tight.

Again, Cory was the last to hug him, but he then pulled him aside.

"Chris…" He hesitated. Chris looked at him, waiting for him to finish his thought.

Cory sighed. "What were you going to say before? Back in the trailer?"

Chris turned red and bit his lip, hesitating before he finally looked him in the eyes and answered. "I was saying…that he's a great guy…but I'm in love with someone else."

Cory wasn't given a chance to respond because Chris had run off.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you  
>I'm trembling now you can't know how I've missed you<br>_

Cory stood there dumbfounded. It was totally unlike Chris to run off like that, especially with such a look of…well he wasn't sure if it was hurt or fear.

"Should I go after him?" He asked Lea, who was standing next to him with equal concern, and she was one of the few that Chris had actually confided in when it came to his feelings towards Cory.

She shook her head. "Don't, just give him time, he'll come around." She knew for a fact that Chris lacked the capacity to stay away from Cory for extended periods of time.

"Was it something I said? I knew I shouldn't have said anything; I should've just dropped it. My god, I really am an idiot, aren't I?" Lea hushed him gently. "It's not your fault; you know how he gets sometimes…"

Cory frowned. "But never around _me_."

_Missed the fairytale adventures, in this ever-spinning playground _

_We were young together_

"Chris?" Chord knocked lightly on his dressing room door. He was concerned, as was everyone, but out of everyone, it was a group consensus that the blonde newcomer be the one to attempt to talk to the abruptly angry star.

"A noble sacrifice, he will be missed." Naya had said as he left.

"Not funny!" Chord called back after her.

"Go away." Chris grumbled, figuring it was Cory trying to talk to him.

"Chris, it's me, Chord."

There was a moment of silence then the door slowly opened. There stood Chris, his eyes were red and a bit puffy, a sign that he had been crying. Chris stared almost angrily up at him, obviously his anger wasn't directed towards him, but it still broke Chord's heart to see him like this.

"Well?" He asked icily. Despite being a good 6 inches taller, and significantly more muscular, Chord was still intimidated by his younger co-star, his glare seemed to pierce through him.

"I-I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay…you ran off in a hurry and you seemed really upset…" He replied sheepishly. Chris stood there silently then suddenly collapsed against Chord's chest, sobbing.

Chord was able to handle himself in these situations; his little sisters had come to him in tears on numerous occasions. He gently held on to Chris and guided him back into the room and on to the couch, brushing off some of the tissues that covered it. He patted his head softly. "What happened?"

"I'm a fucking moron, that's what happened." He mumbled, still resting his head on his chest.

"All you said was that you in love with someone else, maybe he didn't catch on." He offered.

Chris rolled his blue eyes. "Cory is not as stupid as he acts, give him an hour and he'll figure it out.

"Maybe you should talk to him." It came out as more of a question than a suggestion. Chris sat up and sighed.

"Cory, like Finn, is straighter than the proverbial ruler and all his feelings towards me are strictly platonic." He sensed Chord's confusion. "He's straight; he only likes me as a friend."

"Oh"

_I'm coming out of make-up, the light's already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning_

After a while, Chris had finally emerged from the dressing room, and Chord followed suit. He had been in there with him for nearly three hours. Both seemed to be completely calm now.

"Hey, they're alive!" Heather exclaimed and pointed towards the two. Chris nodded silently and Chord placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Then, Cory emerged from the group and started towards the now slightly trembling actor, he glanced at Chord who nodded and gave Chris a gentle push towards him. Chris glared at Chord who quickly backed off and retreated to the group, who had left the room.

They started talking at the same time. "Listen, I just-" They both stopped and waited for the other to start talking, neither did.

Cory made the first move "Chris, dude, I'm so sorry, I just…" He didn't get a chance to finish his thought when Ryan stepped in. "Chris, we need you on set for a retake of one of the scenes." Chris nodded, shot Cory a quick, apologetic look and followed the director back to the set.

If there was ever a moment that Cory hated Ryan Murphy, this would be that moment.

_I don't want to be alone that's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough; I've come home at last_

They had officially finished filming the episode, and as tradition, they went out to celebrate. However, unlike every other time, there was a palpable tension, namely between Chris and Cory.

After they had finished, Cory took Chris by the hand. As an automatic response, Chris blushed.

"Can you come over for a bit? I'd really like to talk to you." Cory's voice had such a sincere tone to it that Chris couldn't object.

"Sure, can you give me a ride?" Cory nodded with a smile and drove his friend back to his apartment.

"Here we are, casa de Cory." He grinned.

"Gee, I had no idea you were bilingual." He smirked.

"I'm full of surprises!" He exclaimed happily.

"You're full of _something._" Chris teased.

The both chuckled lightly, and there it was, they had such good chemistry that Chris didn't know _why _they weren't already together.

Oh, right.

"So what's up with you?" He asked bluntly.

Chris did anything he could think of to procrastinate answering. He ran his hand through his hair, he looked around, he bit his lip, and finally, he sighed and looked up at him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was I wouldn't be so fucking confused." Cory groaned, sometimes he really did feel as stupid as the character he portrayed.

"I love you, you moron!" He yelled out of frustration.

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me? Who else knows?" He was confused, he almost doubted it. Wouldn't he have noticed if one of his best friends was in love with him?

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He groaned. Suddenly, he grabbed Cory by his navy blue shirt, pulling him down towards his mouth's reach and kissed him. Hard.

_And this time will be bigger and brighter than we knew it_

_Just watch me fly we all know I can do it_

Cory's mind was reeling. '_Okay let me get this straight,'_ he thought. _'Chris Colfer, one of my best friends and my co-star for two years is in love with me and just kissed me. Now what?'_

Chris was searching Cory's face, looking for a sign of terror or repulsion, but there was a surprising lack of one.

"Dude, do you wear lip-gloss?" Cory asked. Chris looked at him, angry but slightly amused. He shook his head.

"Great, I just confess my love for you and you just wonder what I put on my mouth."

"Well considering I was the last thing on your mouth…"

"You're doing that thing where you try to change the subject to avoid talking about the gay elephant in the room, aren't you?" Cory nodded. Chris sighed, his eyes suddenly started to well up. "Please…just tell me how you feel, even if you break my heart, just tell me."

To be honest, Cory didn't respond immediately because he was surprised; surprised about how absolutely _amazing _the kiss was. Chris had such soft lips, but he used this force, hit was just so hot and passionate that Cory couldn't comprehend it.

"You know how Finn says he feels fireworks when he kisses Quinn?"

"He also said he found Jesus on a grilled cheese sandwich." Chris grumbled.

Cory rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to tell you how I feel, now shut up. Anyway, Finn would say that he felt fireworks with Quinn, so whenever I had to kiss Dianna or Lea, I would try to imagine those fireworks, you know, to get an idea of how to react. But I never _really _felt anything when kissing them, so I never understood. Chris, when you kissed me, I felt it. Fireworks, big, huge, loud fireworks exploding in my mind. It was the most incredible thing ever. And…" He took a breath. "I love you."

Chris was shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but Cory took that moment to lock him in a deep, loving kiss. Chris lost all coherent thought as he kissed back with such a strong, overpowering need. His mouth opened again to let out a moan and Cory took the opportunity to force his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, his teeth gently nibbled at Chris's pink lips.

They stumbled towards the couch and fell backwards onto it without breaking apart. Chris tangled his hands into Cory's hair; he was kissing down his jawline and neck Cory was desperately pulling off Chris's shirt.

"Are you sure you want to?" Cory mumbled into his collarbone, which he was still nibbling on.

"Positive."

_Could I stop my hands from shaking? _

_Has there ever been a moment with so much to live for?_

Chris woke up the next morning to the most perfect sight. Cory was sleeping soundly, holding his small, naked body in his arms. Chris took in the moment, snuggling closer into him.

A few minutes later, he felt Cory's soft lips place gentle kisses on his neck.

"Morning, sunshine." Chris mumbled sleepily, a soft smile lay on his face.

"Mornin'" He mumbled and yawned. They sat up and Cory stretched out his arms. Chris fumbled with his hands then finally spoke. "Do we go public?" He asked.

"Maybe we should keep things under wraps; we don't need all the extra attention." He explained as he got dressed.

"Yeah, you're not even out yet."

"We can tell the cast though." He said as if he were offering a consolation prize.

"Well apparently the all know I've loved you, it probably won't come as much of a surprise." He chuckled lightly.

"As long as I can randomly kiss you during rehearsal."

"Sounds like a deal." Chris smirked.

_We taught the world new ways to dream_


End file.
